


Never Another Time

by phoenixjustice



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>implied SasuNaru, set Vol.43; </p><p>Itachi reflects in his last moments, on the things that matter most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Another Time

o oo o

No more suffering...no more hatred...I never wanted this for you,  
Sasuke. I didn't want you to take it out on Konoha. My beloved  
brother...my life, no matter how hard it was, no matter how much pain I  
was constantly in, I could see your smiling face; it was a respite I  
didn't deserve, nevertheless, I am grateful; for I could never ever  
forget your face, no matter how bad my eyes get, even if I cannot see  
anymore.

I will always see your face, your smile.

Everything I do in this world is for you. So...I will give you all the  
abilities I can so you can survive. Live, Sasuke. /Live /. Free from the  
hatred at the Village who turned against us, free from the hatred at the  
men responsible, free from hatred at Uchiha Madara. Don't surround  
yourself in that hatred.

Do as I ask, one last time from your loving aniki, my beloved otouto. I  
will give you my power and I will let Naruto do what I cannot, in my  
stead; heal your soul and let you find peace again. So listen to me,  
little brother, this once.

But...

"I'm sorry, Sasuke...there won't be another time."

o oo o

A/N: The last line, the only spoken line in this is from Volume 43; I  
was really inspired after reading it and this was written very quickly.  
I like how it turned out. It's my first Uchihacest fic that I've written  
(but it won't be the last lol.)


End file.
